Unexpected Explorations
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: Bella is bored and tired of being inside. She calls her friends Jasper & Emmett and they set off to go hiking. What they don't know is she has plans for more than hiking. Can they handle her naughty side? Rated M for Lemons! AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own… sad face…. I just borrow them to play with. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to all of my TEAM JASPER and TEAM EMMETT Girls!!! If you do not like lemons please do not read! Jasper and Emmett are naughty boys in this one with Bella's help. **

**Special Thanks to my wonderful and helpful BETA Jenna822. (If you want a good story check out her Crimson Guilt…. It's fantastic!)**

* * *

It was an average day of chores and Bella was feeling pinned down. She needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air. She decided to go on a hike with some friends she has at school, Emmett and Jasper, who are avid hikers. They are two of her school's fastest Lacrosse players and she always felt safe with them when they went out.

What they didn't know was Bella was going to make them do things that they'd never forget. Her devilish but playful side was going to appear and she didn't know if they would be up for her challenge. She thought a while and decided to go ahead with her plan of attack.

The hiking trails are a short drive south, but so worth it. They set out right after lunch. It's a warm day with a light breeze. When they got to the trail, they went straight down the path, each carrying a backpack with the essentials they'd need. They hike for a couple of hours only taking a few quick rest breaks to figure out which direction to go next. These trails would all take you around in circles but the view from each one was a little different.

Bella told the guys she'd like to go to the old caves on the Eastern trail. Bella had been to them before, but not with the intent to explore. They were suddenly excited to be going on the exploration. There was still about seven hours or so of daylight, which would give them at least three to four hours to explore.

"Hey," Emmett boomed, "maybe we'll find some old arrowheads we can keep."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed.

"You know these caves are hundreds of years old and are great tourist attractions. They had a grayish tint to them and were covered with moss and vines and are spooky looking, too," Bella stated softly and smiled with enthusiasm.

They reached the outermost entrance of the cave and got their flashlights out. They had to pace themselves. You would not want to sprain an ankle or fall and scrape up a knee or elbow and have to walk the two hours back to the entrance to the trails. They explored a while and came upon a chamber. It was full of cobwebs and may have been used as a dungeon or torture chamber. There were old chains hanging from the walls and an old heavy wooden table pushed up against one wall. There were trinkets of all sorts around. Old knives, bowls and chains were everywhere. The guys had no idea what to make of the space.

Bella smiled to herself. She meant to lure them to this room. She had plans that involved both of them, the chains and some surprises she had in her backpack.

"Guys," she said.

They turned to her. Their faces took hers in and they smiled to each other. They looked at her, "Are you scared, do you want to leave?"

They were delightfully surprised when she looked them square in the face and said, "No. I want to have some fun with you both. I do not want to push you but I want to have you both right here, right now."

They looked sheepishly at her and their mouths hung open...

_What is she saying?_ Emmett thought.

Jasper was frozen, his mind going in ten directions at once.... _What does she mean?_

Bella had no way of knowing that both of the guys had their own fantasies about her from time to time. They were eager to see what she had up her sleeve. Emmett was the first to speak.

"What did you have in mind? Checkers?"

He and Jasper let out a husky chuckle. Bella's face and neck became red with lust and fury. She was afraid this would happen. Bella turned to walk out of the little room before she broke down and cried. She did not want them to know they had hurt her feelings. She just wanted to leave.

Jasper followed behind her, grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to him. He looked deep into her eyes. "I am sorry we sounded inconsiderate, you totally took us by surprise."

Bella could see he was being honest and let out an aggravated sigh. He reached over and cupped her cheek. He moved a step closer and gently kissed her on the lips. Emmett came over to where they were and also apologized. He stood looking at his feet.

"I won't mention it again if you guys want to leave," Bella said. She was frantically trying to find a way to save the day. She wanted to have them so bad and now…

They looked at each other and gave a gentle nod. Jasper looked to Bella and said, "We will be yours. Please tell us what you want us to do, and we will."

She thought of the time she had left, hoping she'd have time to do this and get back to the jeep before dark._ We can sleep here, _she thought. They each had a sleeping bag in their packs as a precaution. There was plenty of wood around to make a fire and there were holes in the top of the cave in spots that made a skylight of sorts so they'd have fresh air to breathe.

She looked at the two guys staring at her awaiting her response. "Can we stay here tonight or do you need to get back?"

"We can stay the night," they both agreed.

They got things set up for the night. The guys gathered firewood while Bella got a few things out of her bag and started to formulate her plan of attack. She asked the guys not to come into the chamber until she called them.

Bella took a few small pieces of cloth out of her bag, untied her sleeping bag and rolled it out on top of a larger piece of cloth she'd placed on the ground by the wall and two bandannas. She took a few smaller items out of her bag and set them atop the rock next to her sleeping bag. She was smiling to herself, trying to get her bearings and not screw this up. She had never done anything like this and the closer she got to trying her experiment the harder and faster her heart would beat.

Once all of her items were set out she was ready. She went outside of the entry to the small room to get the guys. They were in the main hall of the cave where they were setting up their campsite. She smiled at them both with a sheepish look.

"We're ready," they told her with enthusiasm. They both look at her eagerly.

She took Emmett by the hand. As she walked away with him, she turned to Jasper, "Stay here a minute. I'll be right back for you."

Once they got outside of the chamber door and she turned to him and looking directly in his eyes she said, "There are a few rules you must abide by if you wish to enter this room with me."

Surprised, Emmett glanced down at her, knowing she'd like him to play along he says, "Yes my mistress."

She nods her head at him and stated with the rules. "They're simple. You're not allowed to speak at all. You're not allowed to move once you're in position. You're never to speak of these escapades to anyone. I've got reign to do anything."

"Yes my mistress, I agree to your rules," he said with a sly grin.

Emmett had no fear of Bella causing him physical harm. He'd had dreams of her being seductive and acting out his own fantasies.

Bella took one of the bandannas out of her back pocket.

"Get on your knees," she asked him. When he lowered himself in front of her, she placed the bandanna over his eyes.

She pulls him to stand, took his hand again and led him to the wall. She wrapped both of his wrists with a few of the small pieces of cloth to protect them. She backed him up to the right spot.

"Undress now please," She simply stated.

"Yes my mistress," he said in return.

His clothes fell to the floor as she watched his very hard muscled body standing in front of her and she almost lost control herself.

Bella inhaled a deep breath to concentrate on her task at hand. She places her hands on his bare chest and she feels his body tense with anticipation. She pushes him a couple of steps back and fastens the chains around his wrists. She steps back to admire her 'slave'. _I have to get Jasper in here so I can do this before I lose my nerve or my mind_.... she thinks.

She giggled. "I will be right back," she said to Emmett.

Bella walks to the campsite and takes Jasper by the hand. As with Emmett, she repeats her rules at the chamber door. He nods and she places the bandanna around his eyes, takes him by the hand again and leads him to the room.

She follows the same procedures from before, wrapping his wrists, telling him to undress and placing him against the wall of chains.

_Wow...I am actually going to do this? Okay Bella ...breathe and let's have fun... s_he thinks to herself as she giggles again.

Bella decides to take her shorts and top off, because what she's about to do may get messy. She walks to the rock and gets a bottle of chocolate syrup and sits on her knees in front of the guys.

"I am going to try something," she says in a seductive voice, "if you do not like it, all you have to do is say 'stop'. That is the only time you are allowed to speak."

They both nod in agreement.

"Good, let's get...started." Her voice was as shaky as her hands.

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

Bella, still on her knees on the sleeping bag, looks up at both extremely muscled and beautiful bodies on the wall in front of her. She smiles to herself and reaches for both of their waiting erect cocks. She gently grips them and pushes her hand up and down in a steady, hard rhythm. They were hardy boys. She had to struggle to keep her fingers steady. She decided it was time for her 'secret' desire to be revealed. She stopped mid pull and leaned over to get her syrup.

Bella moved to the floor directly in front of Emmett. She held up the bottle of syrup and pulled his cock out straight in front of her. She delicately poured a little of the syrup across his cock and slowly eased it into her mouth. She did not break rank but she moaned. She had never done this and hoped she was doing it right. He didn't say stop so she continued.

She used her hand at the base of his cock and licked up and down his cock. She eased the tip of him back into her mouth and it only took a few more hard strokes before he came. His body jerked and he let out a loud and aggressive roar. All of his pent up frustrations came out of him. She held still while he let out all of his juices into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed every bit of it and the licked him clean.

She stands up and pats his cheek, "Good boy."

Jasper was wondering to himself what she was doing to Emmett. All he could hear was a few movements, her moaning and then Emmett letting out a growl. Before he knew it she was in front of him, placing her warm hand on his awaiting cock. She leans in and moves her still closed lips down the side of him and swallows hard.

She takes the syrup and repeats the process of pouring it gently along his cock. His mind melts at this act. His thick member is even more inviting to her now that she knows what to expect. She eases the tip in her mouth and Jasper groans huskily. She eases him down and starts moving her tongue in motion with her thrusts.

He stands still as she has instructed but he has to grunt. It's the best feeling he's ever experienced. She moves a little faster and grazes her teeth along the way back to the tip of his cock. He shakes with the build up of his orgasm. Bella picks up the pace and starts cupping his balls. That did it. He lets out a hard husky growl that had a lot of power behind it. All the muscles in his body clenched and he shot his juices down her throat. She licked him clean and patted his chest.

"Good boy."

_Now what,_ she thought. She spoke aloud to them both. "Boys.... if I untie you, will you still be willing to be good and do as I ask of you?"

They both nodded.

"I need to hear you say it out loud. Will you behave yourselves and do as I ask? If you do not follow the rules, I will have to punish you." She giggled to herself.

They both stand up straight and say, "Yes mistress."

_Good they are playing along. What can I get them to do?_ Do I_ start with… Jasper? Emmett? Both together?_ she thought.

"Okay boys I will untie you now. I want you to stand up straight and don't move after that, please."

She slowly untied Emmett sliding her fingers from the base of his neck to the lowest part of his abs. She could see the sweat glistening off of his chest making the little bit of chest hair he had stick to him. She smiled at him and moved to Jasper. She untied him and moved her hands down his chest as she did with Emmett. He did not have as much chest hair as Emmett but he too was covered in a fine mist of sweat.

They were both so gorgeous. She opens her mouth to speak but an idea hit her. She gently reached down, standing in between the two of them and grabbed their cocks. She lightly pulled both and led them to the middle of her opened sleeping bag. She felt so empowered.

Bella got down on her knees and teased both cocks with her mouth for a minute. She wanted to work them up into a heat-induced trance and she'd have them pleasure her. She went over and got her syrup. She stands in front of them, still in her black lace bra and panty set.

"Remove you blindfolds and look at me."

They removed their blindfolds and swallow hard at the sight of her now sweat covered body. What a vision she was to them.

She dropped to her knees. "Will you pleasure me if I ask?"

They looked at each other then down at her. "Yes we will," it almost came out a whisper, their breathing sped up and their hearts raced.

Bella looked at Jasper first and whispered, "I want you to taste my juices."

He nods.

She looked at Emmett and whispered, "I want you to suck my breasts and let me play with your cock while you do."

He too nods.

Both of them got on their knees beside her and took their ready positions. Jazz pushed her gently down to lay flat on the covered ground. They gently and lovingly removed her bra and panties. She is not a busty girl but she had just the right amount to fit in Emmett's mouth.

Jasper lay down and put his arm under her hips and using his other hand parted her awaiting lips. She let out a whimpering moan and he gently kissed her lips. They were already so wet with anticipation. Emmett leans over her, placing himself in the position to put his cock right in her awaiting mouth, she felt so good around him.

She sucked on him as he sucked on her breast. Taking each nipple in his mouth between his teeth for a second and moving back and forth between them. Jasper gently inserted two of his long fingers in her slit and she bucked slightly. The sheer pleasure she was experiencing was electrifying.

Jasper found a hard but gentle rhythm within her and she matched his strokes with hers on Emmett's eager cock. A few more strokes and she was screaming...while bucking her hips up and down and came with the might of a grizzly bear. Jasper let her relax and then Emmett came again down her throat. She lay there panting and both boys were just as out of breathe as she was. They looked at her and asked what her next pleasure would be. They were enjoying this game, a lot.

Bella looked at them with a sheepish grin and blushed. "I would be willing to let you work out a fantasy on me with in the guidelines set before. If it gets to be too much for me I will say stop and you must oblige me this."

They both nodded.

Emmett asked, "What did you put on me earlier?"

She giggled, "Chocolate syrup."

He looked down at her with wide eyes. "Do you have any left?" He asked with serious curiosity.

"Um... yes." She pointed to the bottle, afraid to speak with a shaky voice. He walked over and brought it back to her.

He said to her in a playful yet forceful way, "Put this on your chest please." She could see his lust filled eyes.

She couldn't hear his heart beating over hers. He falls down on his knees and looks to Jasper.

He nods at Emmett and says, with a slight shake to his voice, "It is my wish just to watch, for now."

Bella's happy with his decision, she doesn't really know what to do with them both at one time, earlier worked, since they were tied up and she was in complete control. Her brain and hormones are trying to work together but she's overrun with lust and having trouble focusing.

Emmett leans over and gives her a very sweet and light kiss on her lips, she parts them and a frenzy starts in him. He grabs her up and has her to straddle his lap. He gently eases her onto his cock. She moans lightly and he kisses down her right arm and then her left.

She grabs the hair on the back of his neck and wraps her hand in his dark curls. He grunts and pushes up into her hot wet center. Bella grinds her hips into his and they set a rhythmic motion that's exhilarating. He leans her back a little. He sucks and licks the chocolate syrup off of her breasts. Then moves his hand down to rub her clit. This one act pushes her over the edge and she comes. He leans her the rest of the way to the floor and places his head between her eager thighs and licks all the way up to her pussy.

He licks her outer lips and sticks his tongue inside her. She pushes her hips down into his mouth. She moans and starts licking her harder and faster. A few minutes later she comes again and he licks her clean. He rolls over on his back and she stays in the same position and breathes heavily. They are spent. It feels like her chest is about to explode.

A few minutes later, Emmett stood up, "I am going down the tunnel of the cave." There was a wading pool with fresh running water coming into it. He was going to clean himself off.

Emmett comes back in glistening with water and picks up his clothes. He walks to their campsite to get things ready. Bella sits up and looks at Jasper. He's standing on the far wall, arms folded in font of him, his long cock standing out in front of him.

He looked down at Bella, "Will you allow me to carry you down to the pool to clean off?"

She nodded. He walked over and bent to lift her. Once she was in his arms, she leaned over and kissed his neck.

He smiled, "What was that for my dear?"

She batted her eyes at him, "It was to thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me have my way. I've...never done...this kind of thing before. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I wanted you guys so bad..." Jasper kissed her to make her stop.

He looked at her lovingly, "This was also a dream of mine. I have wanted you since the first day we met." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I've waited nearly two years for this day to come."

They arrived at the little pool and he gently placed her on her feet. It was only about three feet deep but the constantly moving water was refreshingly cool. He still had his bandanna around his arm so he reached down and wet it. He brought it to her face then went down her arms. He reached down and as he came back up she leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and they went to their knees. He looked into her eyes, "May I take you from behind?

She looked at him hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my dear, I want to fuck your pussy from behind you."

She was relieved, "Okay, that will be fine."

She turned around to face the doorway on all fours and he readied himself. He gently entered her. Her knees buckled and he wrapped one of his arms around her to steady her on his cock. He moved with small, steady movements. He pulled her up into a position where she was only on her knees. He pushed up into her with a little more pressure, while reaching around her and placing both of his large hands on her breasts. His fingers felt like butter on her breasts. He gently massaged them with every thrust of his cock into her. He had the rhythm just right that they came at the same time.

He leaned her back into his arms against his chest and kissed her shoulders. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I am flying."

He chuckled, "Are you ready to go back to the campsite?"

She was. They got their things and went to the campsite. It was after dark now.

"Wow, how long were we playing?" She thought aloud.

Both boys laughed and Jasper grabbed her hand, pulling her into his awaiting lips.

Bella, Jasper and Emmett sat around the fire and started talking about everything but today's events. The next morning they got up, washed their faces and headed back down the trail. They were laughing and joking. Emmett was glad things had turned out the way they did but it was not something he wanted to make a habit out of. It was fun, but he thought she deserved a more steady relationship with someone. He was not the settling type and that's what she needed.

Jasper let Emmett get ahead of them and he stopped Bella in mid-stride and looked her deep in the eyes.

She smiled at him, "Yes?"

"Would you be willing to give me a chance and let me be the only one to make love to you ever again? I will never want anyone the way I want you. You fill the void I feel inside myself and I want to do the same for you."

Bella got tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak. She just nodded. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Thank you."

They made it back to the jeep and made their way home.

Bella and Jasper would be together from now on. She felt comfortable enough with him to try her fantasies out and she would want him to do the same.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you like/dislike please let me know…. leave a review. Thanks! Look for future stories from me. I am working on some now.**


	2. NEW STORY ALERT

Sorry don't shoot just wanted to let you guys know there is a new story of mine posted: The Swan Diaries… Check it out. It is Team Jasper with a side of Emmett and Lemons!!!!

I am working on two more now. A team Emmett and a Team Jasper!! Add me to your alerts and keep me in mind.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
